


100 Ways to Say "I Love You"-SamNat Version

by Hclxs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Natasha Romanov Feels, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: I absolutely love these two and there isn't enough of this ship that is just so good and pure. So, here's the 100 Ways to Say I Love You SamNat version where no one dies, aliens aren't attacking, robots don't want to kill everyone, and no one turns to dust and it's just happy and fluff.





	1. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

Natasha glanced over at Sam as he drove back to their apartment from the community center where he attended a group therapy for veterans with PTSD, she talked him into it a few weeks ago after his nightmares suddenly started to get worse. His doctor kept trying to adjust his medication but so far it hasn't helped, the group therapy seemed to help a little at least. Neither one of them could figure out what suddenly changed but something did, most nights Natasha woke up to Sams screaming or thrashing, on the really bad nights both. The dreams about his dad getting shot in front of him when he was a child and Riley falling were the worst, both were understandably very traumatic experiences.

She found it hard to relate to and had no clue what to say to him, both her parents died before she was taken by the Red Room and she was around five when they did and her real emotions were beaten out of her and she had to learn all of that when Clint brought her in. She was still learning and Sam understood that better than most people so the least she could do was try to help him. Natasha always went with him but would only go in if he ask and this time he did. 

The secession wasn't the best, it ended up with him almost having a panic attack and her having to sit with him outside for almost half an hour while he calmed down but he insisted on driving anyway,and  not wanting to cause an argument or make him feel invalided which is something he often felt on a team with Captain America, Wanda and Vision and herself she let him drive. She watched him as he drove now, his hands were tight on the wheel, his breathing was uneven and he kept biting the inside of his cheek, something he did when he was trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Pull over." Her voice was soft but commanding.

"What?" He ask, she realized her probably actually didn't hear her.

"Pull over," She repeated herself. "Let me drive for awhile." 

Sam sighed but nodded, knowing he wasn't going to win and pulled over when given the chance. Natasha watched for a moment as he climbed out of the car before opening the passenger door and getting out, she didn't bother starting the car when she heard him shut the passenger door and suck in a shaky breath. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He looked at her, his eyes glassy with tears.

"Oh, Sam," She whispered. "We'll figure it out, okay?" Natasha pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him as best she could when he let out a broken sob, she felt him bury his face in the fabric of her shirt that covered her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"Nat," He said a few minutes after he calmed down, his voice raw from crying.

"I'm right here." She whispered in his ear.

"Nat." Sam said again, as if her name held some kind of special meaning.

She pulled away this time, bringing her sleeve up to his face wiping the remaining tears away before wiping his nose. "I'm here," Natasha stressed. "I'll always be here."

Sam gave a small nod, taking her hand in his and giving a tight squeeze. "Thank you."


	2. "It reminded me of you."

He first noticed the charm when she brought her hand up to fiddle with the arrow necklace, it was a habit of hers and she only did it when it was just the two of them, as if the action was some kind of secret. But when you're a spy and your whole identity revolves around different identities Sam guessed most things were a secret, no matter how small.

"What?" She ask after a few moments, no doubt noticing Sams eyes on her long before she spoke, she was watching him now. Kick-Ass was playing on the TV screen but neither one of them was paying attention to it, the movie was mostly background noise while the two just sat in a comfortable silence. Natasha sat up from her position against his side, turning to sit on the couch so she was facing him. "Sam," She prompted when he didn't answer, crossing her legs. 

Sam grabbed her hand, squeezing gently when he noticed her internal panic. "Nothing," He shook his head, feeling his heart break slightly for her. No matter how badass and terrifying she was at times Natasha had so rarely been shown true kindness and love, at times she didn't know how to read those situations or how to react as Natasha, not another cover. "When'd you get this?" He gently took the charm in between his fingers, examining it. It was a small charm, simple and silver like the rest of the necklace but instead of an arrow it was wings.\

Natasha, shrugged, calmer now that she knew nothing was wrong. "Found it in the city last time I went to visit Maria." She gave a small smile. "It reminded me of you."

Sam laughed, quietly and gently lowered the necklace. "Did it?"

"Moy sokol." She whispered, leaning closer to his and kissing the corner of his lips.

He kissed her back and pulled her closer so that she was in his lap. Natasha deepened the kiss with a quick nip of her teeth on his lower lip and a light flick of her tongue, before pulling back and kissing his cheek. Sam ran his hand along the line of her spine, enjoying the weight of her on his lap. They so rarely got moments like this between things for the Avengers, Sam still working at the VA whenever it was possible, Galas, Sam visiting his mom or brother when he could and Natashas visits to the Bartons. 

"I don't know what that means." Sams, voice was low and soft, a bit of worry laced in. He expected something inappropriate or embarrassing and very Russian. 

Natasha laughed, smiling as she pulled away. "Moy sokol."

"Yeah," He nodded, not even about to attempt to pronounce it. 

"It means my falcon."

"That's it?" He was surprised it wasn't very inappropriate or Russian.

"Just my falcon." She kissed him again, short but it held emotion.

"That remind you of me too?" Sam ask when she pulled away before kissing her again.

Natasha laughed into his mouth, "Just a little bit." She mumbled against his lips.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up a while ago but Thanksgiving and Black Friday happened and I'm a cashier at Walmart so I was busy, my dad is is bad health and the moment I was going to post this chapter AO3 logged me out after that I needed about two days because I was annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how long these will be, some will be shorter and some will be longer but they're just one-shots that don't go together, I was just craving some samnat fluff. After this I plan on a scarletwidow version and probably a few others for other fandoms as well.


End file.
